Dragon Age: Redemption
} |supertitle = Web series |name = Dragon Age: Redemption |image = Redemption title.jpg |px = 270px |authors = Felicia Day |release = October 11, 2011 }} Dragon Age: Redemption is a web series following a Qunari elven assassin named Tallis, who is hunting down a renegade Qunari mage, a Saarebas. The success of the mission is of the utmost importance to Tallis, who risks being permanently demoted in the Qunari society if she fails. Realizing that she can't do it all by herself, she enlists allies to help her. The series takes place in the Free Marches at the same time as the events of Dragon Age II. Straight.com Retrieved 2011-03-04. The trailer for the series debuted on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon on February 16, 2011 and the filming took place in January 2011 over the course of 12 days. The series began airing on October 11, 2011, to coincide with release of the Mark of the Assassin DLC for Dragon Age II, in which Tallis plays a prominent role."Mark of the Assassin DLC (Interview with Felicia Day)" Retrieved 2011-09-19. "Dragon Age II Add-ons Downloadable Content" Retrieved 2011-09-19. The remaining five episodes were released on a weekly basis for the following five weeks, the series is contained within six episodes. Plot Episodes Episode 1: Tallis Tallis is given the task of retrieving an escaped Saarebas. Templar Cairn is also after the mage. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 1 - Tallis Episode 2: Cairn Tallis and Cairn visit a Dalish camp attacked by the Saarebas. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 2 - Cairn Episode 3: Josmael A Dalish mage Josmael joins Tallis and Cairn in their hunt for the Qunari. The party confronts Saarebas and get trapped in a cave. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 3 - Josmael Episode 4: Nyree Tallis recruits Nyree who tells them of the Saarebas's plans. They rest at an inn where they are attacked by mercenaries. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 4 - Nyree Episode 5: Mercenaries Cairn reveals the truth about his actions, Josmael leaves the party. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 5 - Mercenaries Episode 6: Saarebas The final showdown, the party confronts the rogue Saarebas atop Sundermount. * Dragon Age: Redemption Episode 6 - Saarebas Cast and crew Felicia Day plays Tallis and describes her character as headstrong and sarcastic, saying that she wanted to bring a modern sensibility to the role. BioWare co-founder Greg Zeschuk said that the studio was excited to work with someone with as much passion for games as Day does.Felicia Day to Star in Dragon Age Web Series Retrieved 2011-02-15. Doug Jones, who is known for make-up heavy roles such as the Faun in Pan's Labyrinth or Abe Sapien in Hellboy, makes an appearance as a Saarebas. He describes his character as the main antagonist in the series.Iconvsicon.com Retrieved 2011-09-14. The templar Cairn is played by an English-American actor Adam Rayner, the British actress Marcia Battise portrays the Nevarran mercenary Nyree, and the elven mage Josmael is played by an American actor Masam Holden. Greg Aronowitz was responsible for special effects, props, and make-up. He crafted the weapons used and the armours worn in the series. The series is directed by Peter Winther, whose previous work includes production duties on Independence Day and Stargate. He's also directed a few episodes of the TV show Leverage. Lost's John Bartley is the cinematographer.Dragon Age live-action series coming this year Retrieved 2011-02-15. Gallery Felicia Day as Tallis.jpg|''Redemption'' promotional image Unfinished Mask of Fen'Harel.jpg|The Mask of Fen'Harel See also * Dragon Age: Redemption episodes * Dragon Age: Redemption characters References External links * Dragon Age Redemption First Trailer * Dragon Age Redemption Second Trailer Category:Real world articles Category:Dragon Age: Redemption